


homesick

by sourcheeks



Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Kris has a dream about home.
Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615288
Kudos: 13





	homesick

Kris is watching Nyla sleep. 

This doesn't even strike Nyla as creepy. Just like - kind of annoying. The hotel room was dark and no light came in through the window, but she could just make out Kris's blonde hair in the dim light of the electric clock. 3:57.

"Don't tell me you have night vision too." Nyla yawned, sitting up on her elbow. "Why are you still up?"

"Hello, pretty human," Kris replied, answering neither Nylas implied or outright questions. 

"Hello to you too. I have a wife, you know. No flirting with me." Nyla is mostly joking, but Kris sounds genuinely distressed when she replies. 

"Am I not supposed to compliment people who are pair-bonded?"

"I'm joking, it's cool. Call me pretty all you want." Nyla laid back down, yawning. "But like - don't call it pair-bonding. You sound like you're on Star Trek."

"I don't know Star Trek yet." There's a long silence. "Do you ever dream about your home?"

Jesus Christ. Kris sounds so pitiful. "Yeah. I get homesick all the time." Nyla knew it was different for Kris. Nyla got to visit her parents frequently. She saw her wife anytime she wasn't on the road. She was never too far from home - she was usually in the same country. Kris wasn't even in the same galaxy. 

"I miss my brother." Nylas heart could break. 

"Come here." Nyla scooted over. Kris quickly scooted in by her. It was clear she had been eagerly awaiting this invitation. 

Nyla couldn't get a spaceship to bring Kris her brother, and she couldn't stop Kris's dreams. But she could let Kris curl up with her for tonight. And she could pretend not to notice the wet patch forming where Kris's face is pressed into her sleeve. 


End file.
